Generally, a refrigerator is an electronic appliance that can preserve foodstuffs at a relatively low temperature. The refrigerator supply cool air to a storage chamber using a refrigerant cycle.
An icemaker for making and discharging pieces of ice may be installed in the refrigerator. The icemaker includes an ice crushing device for crushing the ice and supplying the pieces of the ice crushed to a dispenser. The icemaker is connected to the dispenser by an ice discharge duct. The dispenser is generally disposed on a front surface of a door so that a user can easily approach the same.
However, since the refrigerator is designed such that the user can directly approach the icemaker through the ice discharge duct and the dispenser, the child may be injured by the ice crushing device by inserting his/her hand through the ice discharge duct.
Further, since the ice discharge duct is fixed on the door by a structure on which an ice discharge passage is formed, the storage space may be reduced by the structure.